inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Me Hahen
She is the Servant of Azura. She is very good in Soccer, but she is very unfair on the field. Profile Past= "The Flower Girl with a the nice Smile."'' |-| Future= "Killer of the Field." |-| Go = "The Servant of Demons." |-| Appearance Past Sha has got, long, red hairs, red eyes and a pale skin. She wears a pink top and white pants. Ever she has got a nice face. Future She has got bloody red hairs and bloody red eyes with black around it and blood flows out. She wears grey, shredded clothes and dangerous weapons. Personality Past She is an optimist, nice and friendly Girl. She never hate really something. She likes the nature, flowers and Sakura Trees. She cries a lot, but she isn´t sad, if she do that. Future A crazy Killer with a mysterious personality. She likes to see how athor suffer. She is very good on the Soccer field, but she cheats and plays unfair. Background Story She was a normal Girl, but in the Night, she met Azura. Azura knews that she was a lost Demon, that is because Azura made her to a full Demon. As she becoming to a Demon, she was killing a lot of peoples in Japan. She was a mass murderer. She was very aggressive, because the Hoshiwa Family defeated Azura. Now she tried to kill the Hoshiwa Family. REVENGE! But she won´t ,after she knews that Azura continued her life in a athor Body, in Toki´s Body. That was where she began to stakling Toki. Teams *Dark Zeus *Lunar Sharp (short) Hissatsu Shoot *Bloody Rain *Meteor Booster *Knifes Storm *Gun Jewel Keshin *Demon War Keshin *Chi no Jixyou Kiraa Relatives *Azura **Her Queen/God *Toki **Following Friends *Azura *Toki Hoshiwa *Yuukoku Hiroyuki Quotes *Y-You! I kill you!!! *REVENGE!!!!!!!! *This Flowers are so nice. *I´m follow you like a curse everywhere *I don´t cheating. I´m only very stron. *Unfair? Hah, you´re thinking that? *Guns are my favorite Weapons *Oh, are you hurt? *Azura-sama... *Why? Why she must die? You will die, because you killed my Master!!! Trivian *She cries very much *She loves to stalk athor *She like blood *She plays a lot with corpses *Guns are her favorite weapons *She tries to be like Azura *She is very CRAZY!!! *She always laughs and smiles everytime *She is a walking Nightmare Likes and Dislikes Likes (Past) *Candys and Sweets *Friendship *Nice Days *Azura & Toki *Love *Nature *Flowers *The Sun *Swimming *Fresh Air *Nice Things *Singing *Freedom *Soccer!!! Dislikes (Past) *Conflicts *Bad things *loud noises *Battles *Complain about *Sadness *Night *Dark Places Likes (Future) *Blood *Rainy Days *Storms *Tsunamis *Taifuns *The Crimson Moon *Weapon *Pain *Knifes *Hurting Someone *Crying *Demons *Sickness *Red Tears *War *Battles *Soccer!!!!! Dislikes (Future) *Love *Lovely Things *Flowers *Nice Days *Sunlight *Nice Smiles *Candys *Light *Friendship *sometimes Azura *Work Gallery of Pictures Vote Category:Forwards Category:Female Category:Forward Category:Female OC Characters Category:Darkness element Category:Ice element Category:Fire Element Category:Keshin User Category:Another Species Category:OC Characters Category:Fanmade Character